harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupiditas (Aya's World)
Cupiditas, better known as Potion of Desire or Bottled Desire, ''is a branch of love potion from the infamous Amortentia. Cupiditas range of use is dramatically narrowed down as to whom it affects if brewed correctly. It enhances the desire of the brewer, or the one who's blood is used in the potion, given the consumer is even interested in this person to begin with. If the blood of a mermaid or xana is used in substitutions (both creatures of water and known for their physical beauty), the potion can give anyone a minor boost of sexual desire for their respective partner. This potion is illegal to be sold to the public because of the several drawbacks of producing the alternative brew. This aside, they are often processed with the alternative brew, yet they are never labeled as to which creature's blood it contains. These potions are obtainable in areas like Knockturn Alley, London or the Obsidian District, Berlin, and possibly other shadier parts of wizarding communities around the world. Effect Cupiditas kicks in nearly instantaneously, yet can only be noticed when the drinker sees their significant other or current partner. It has been described as a warm tingling feeling spreading throughout the drinkers body, a deep desire for the person soon settles in their abdomen. Physical effects include dilation of pupils, physical arousal, and the need to be sexually intimate with their partner. If the person who uses their blood in the potion consumes it, the effects will enhance their own sexual and physical pleasure, but to a lesser extent. The potion works on both males and females. Careful measurements are crucial for proper dosages. A single person can only tolerate up to five spoonfuls of Cupiditas at a time, any more then that will cause severe physical harm. Since the potion is so potent in small dosages, most couples will share a single dose between them and receive the desired results. Consumption Those who wish to use Cupiditas may drink it as is, though it temporarily dyes the mouth completely red. Because of this, it is normally mixed in with food or drinks - most commonly red wines, red juices, and sweets. Most people often mix the potion in sweets since it has a subtle sweet taste to it already. Cakes and cookies are very common choices, though imbedding the potion into foods does turn them red. The shade varies depending on how much is used, a full dose will make them crimson, where a single spoonful with turn it a pale pink. It is encouraged to use a portion of Cupiditas in the actual baking and use the remainder in the icing since baking the potion loses some of its effects. Side Effects If brewed properly, there are virtually no side effects if proper dosage is taken. However, most powerful potions as this are never to be taken lightly. Overdose of Cupiditas may include: Heart attack, bleeding and/or engorged genitals, and bloodshot eyes. Alternative brews also have their list of drawbacks, regardless of dosages these may include: Gills growing on the neck, hair loss, loss of voice, and in some rare cases, the want to sleep in a full bathtub or large body of water, thus resulting in death. Ingredients The only known ingredients are as follows: *2 teaspoons of ground sugarcane *Atheme *Single droplet of blood* *Cherry wood stirring rod (*Usually the brewer will use their own blood and give it to their partner. Though substitutions can be made, it is heavily discouraged and should only be practiced and used within the brewers private home.) Known Steps These are the only known steps listed. They appear to be in the final stage of the potion making. *Step 15: Once the potion turns a pale pink, let it simmer for 20 minutes on very low heat. Little to no bubbles should be visible. *Step 16: With 5 minutes left to simmer, take a cherry wood stirring rod and dip it carefully and slowly into the potion. Taking care to disturb the liquid as little as physically possible. *Step 17: Once the rod touches the bottom, wait 3 seconds. *Step 18: Swiftly stir 3 times clockwise. Wait 1 second. Slowly stir 1 time anti-clockwise. Wait 2 seconds. Slowly stir 2 times clockwise. Wait 3 seconds. Stir swiftly 3 times anti-clockwise. *Step 19: The potion should be burgundy at this point. Promptly remove from heat. *Step 20: (possibly) Leaving the stirring rod in the potion, mix two scoops of sugarcane into the brew. *Step 21: (possibly) Prick finger with atheme. Take a single droplet of blood and drip it in the center of the potion. *Step 22: (possibly) Stir once clockwise and two anti-clockwise. (speed of stir unknown) *Step 23: (possibly) Remove stirring rod from the center on the final stir. Allow three small drops to fall. The color of the potion should turn from burgundy to a vibrant red. Characteristics *Vibrant red color *Dense, yet somewhat transparent liquid *Scent is multi-faceted and varies based on what the person likes *Thin, red ribbons of smoke appears near the surface of the potion *Subtle sweet taste There have been some cases where a muggle has consumed the potion mistaken it as cough medicine or red Hawaiian punch drink, as its appearance is very similar to both, and had nothing happen. Those who felt the potions effects were immediately tended to and handled by the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Level of Difficulty *Advanced It is strongly recommended for advanced or expert potioneers to brew Cupiditas. This potion can be found in copies of ''Moste Potente Potions, as well as in other advanced potion books. It is rarely practiced in universities, and is never practiced in secondary/Jr. high/high schools. Etymology Cupiditas means "''Desire"'' in Latin. It is strongly linked to Cupid himself, the God of Desire, and to Valentine's Day. Appearance Cookies With A Smile (Rated M: Incest, Sexual Scenes, Language.) Note: If you use this content in a fanfic of yours, feel free to leave it here for promotional intentions Reference Cupiditas Meaning Photos Cherry wood stirring rod.jpg|Cherry wood stirring rod. Athame.jpg|An atheme, a type of dagger used in rituals. Blood droplet.jpg|Pricked finger from an atheme to obtain a droplet of blood. Sugarcane.gif|Sugarcane plant. Creator's Signature Aya Diefair This content is officially signed and considered a finished page by its creator. Category:Potions